Fried Green Tomatoes Drabbles
by fabfan
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles from Whistle Stop, Alabama.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Idgie Visits Ruth  
Author: Fab_fan  
Fandom: Fried Green Tomatoes  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters  
Summary: Idgie pays Ruth a visit

* * *

Hands, worn with age and browned by the sun, hitched up the rough denim of the overalls as Idgie squatted down. She could hear the rumbling of the old truck motor in the distance as Julian waited for her. It was the only sound in the once bustling town. That was years ago, though. Now, it was nothing more than a ghost. Idgie smirked to herself. She knew a thing or two about ghosts. Sucking in a lungful of air, she plucked the jar of fresh honey from her pocket and gingerly set it next to the glistening tombstone. Her eyes raked over the letters carefully carved into the stone. She reached out a wrinkled finger and stroked the long blades of grass sticking up near it. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend like it was long silky hair she was touching. If she tried hard enough, she could recall the way the brunette locks would smell of rosewater and talcum powder. If she lived for a thousand years, she'd never forget that smell. She'd woken up every morning for years with her nose buried in it. It was one of the things she never wanted to forget. As she opened her eyes, she swallowed thickly and plastered a charming grin on her face, "Hey, Ruth."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Goofy Girl  
Fandom: Fried Green Tomatoes (Movie)  
Pairing: Idgie/Ruth  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: Idgie hated being called a goofy girl

* * *

Idgie hated being called a goofy girl. Well, she didn't like being called a lot of things, but that's what the folks in town took to calling her lately. She was the goofy girl who wore men's clothes and went fishing and hunting when most women were busy knitting and gossiping along fence lines. Idgie Threadgoode had always been different. She wore that suit to her sister's wedding instead of a dress, and she could shoot better than half the men in the entire county...more if you asked her. She used her left hand when everyone else used their right, and she knew how to throw a curveball good enough to strike out that boy from two towns over who played in one of them professional leagues. It was what it was to the people in Whistlestop. That was just Idgie, and she'd find herself a man when the time was right. But, as time went on and Idgie was found mourning her friend Ruth's departure like a brokenhearted lover, the whispers started.

Idgie knew people talked. She didn't care none what others said. She never did. But, when Grady called her a goofy girl, she just about took his finger off at the River Club. She knew he was just fooling around, but that knowing was stuck down deep inside, hidden by emotions she hated coming up. Only two people ever really understood her. Buddy and Ruth. Buddy, her big brother, always knew there was something different about her, but he didn't care. He loved her no matter what. But, he died and left Idgie alone. Then, Ruth came along and Idgie'd finally found someone she could be herself with and who loved her the way Idgie never knew she needed till that moment they first kissed.

Ruth was gone and married, though. Idgie went to her, and Ruth told her to leave.

Now, folks might whisper that she was a goofy girl for the way she dressed and acted. They might say she was goofy because she didn't have a boyfriend. She wasn't goofy. They just didn't understand her like Buddy and Ruth. They just didn't understand that she was already in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. Buddy'd saw that in her future. Idgie'd seen it the second she lost her heart to the older girl. If only Ruth saw the same future Idgie'd had.

She wasn't goofy. She was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Goofy Girl (Ruth's POV)  
Fandom: Fried Green Tomatoes (Movie)  
Pairing: Ruth/Idgie  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: People said Idgie was a goofy girl.

* * *

Ruth had heard the fervent whispers in church and along the walk to the Threadgoode house. The words rung in her ears, and made her stomach twist in sympathy and hurt. She heard how the good people of Whistlestop talked about Idgie. Said how she was different. Strange. Goofy.

Goofy. That was what most took to describing her as. She was a goofy girl.

Well, that was true. Idgie could be the goofiest person Ruth ever met. It wasn't a bad thing, though. It was comforting. Charming even. Idgie could make her laugh. She sometimes got a goofy grin on her face and would crack a joke that had Ruth in stitches. There were times Idgie would try to show off, and Ruth would shake her head at how goofy the blonde was.

But, that was it. Other than being able to make anyone smile and laugh, Idgie wasn't goofy at all. Far from it. When Ruth looked in those bottomless blue eyes, she could see the pain and fear still housed within the damaged girl. Buddy's death had affected both of them deeply. They had found each other, though. They had found something special between them that was indescribable in its power and magnitude. Ruth thought once it was like finding God for the first time. It knocked her off her feet and continued to do so every time she saw that twinkling gaze and charming smile.

There was nothing goofy about that. Nothing at all. Now, some folks might think Idgie was goofy because she acted more like a rascal than a lady, but that was just Idgie. That didn't make her goofy, it made her who she was. And, there were a lot of ideas on love and how a woman should act. Idgie didn't really follow normal convention in that regard. But, that didn't mean she deserved to be looked at differently.

Love was love, and God would never look down upon someone for loving another.

Lord, she wished she could be like Idgie and follow her path. God might smile down upon them, but her mother needed her to marry another. A man who was strong and could take care of them. She was going to have to break Idgie's heart so she could keep her mother's intact.

All Ruth prayed for night after night was that she could be goofy with Idgie.


End file.
